Animatronic Captain Hook
"This is going to be... BARRELS... of FUN! ''- Animatronic Captain Hook, before he battles Mickey. '''Animatronic Captain Hook' is the third boss of Epic Mickey. In Epic Mickey, Captain Hook appears as an animatronic made by The Mad Doctor. He uses a machine that turns pirates into mechanical Beetleworx robots, and vice versa if you choose to paint the machine, to turn pirates into Bashers. The rejected design of Smee and a few others escaped to Ventureland. This Captain Hook is based on the animatronic Captain Hook in the "Peter Pan's Flight" attractions at the Disney theme parks. This one seems to have been reprogrammed into a Beetleworx however. During this fight, you have three options: *You can either fight him off the plank, deplete his health completely, or platform your way up the rafts and rescue the Sprite, the Wasteland's version of Tinker Bell. This will bring Pete Pan to Mickey's aid and will fight Hook for you, which increases your Paint capacity, and the good ending will show Hook dueling Pete Pan for the spirit. *If you choose to fight him off the plank, Hook will be chased away by a robotic version of Tick-Tock and your Thinner capacity will be increased instead, and the bad ending will involve Hook having been devoured by the Crocodile. As you battle Hook, he can shoot Thinner from his gun. He can also throw several bombs at you. Use the Spin move to counter them. Switch the track line, so that it will lead to the edge of the ship where the Crocodile is waiting for him. Use the Thinner to Thin out his barrel armor and push him with your Spin move. He will pushed down to the end of the track where he will be damaged. As you damaged him, his attacks become more quicker and powerful than before. He can also warp from one barrel to another. As you spray him with Paint, he will try to defend himself from the Paint, making unable to attack for a moment. * You can defeat Hook without the help of the Crocodile or Pete Pan by hitting him into the walls and beams of the ship. After doing so enough times, he will malfunction and his body will fall apart, leaving him as nothing more than a mechanical head, also increasing your Thinner capacity. Either way of doing the Thinner battle will earn Mickey the Captain Hook pin, but doing the Paint version of the battle will instead earn him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from Pete in Mean Street. An interesting thing to note is that, although his crew can be restored to human form, Hook himself remains in robot form, because he is not the "real" Hook but is an animatronic like Donald, Daisy and Goofy are. Gallery Epic49.png|Concept Art of Captain Hook EMPtraits_Scar_CHMALFIECENT.jpg|The stained glass windows in the Dark Beauty Castle that reveal Captain Hook, Scar and Maleficent. (click image for better view) Trivia *The scene where Pete Pan fights Animatronic Captain Hook is based off a similar scene from the movie, Peter Pan. *When Hook Battles Pete Pan, he doesn't use his Thinner nor Paint cannon on him even though he used them on Mickey and only using a regular sword. This is likely due to him piping down his craziness and having a change of conquest now, if you saved the sprite and didn't destroy Hook. *The Toon World/Real Captain Hook is set to appear in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *The design for the Animatronic Hook is based on the original animatronic from Disneyland, and the actual concept art for Hook. This is proven because the concept and animatronic have a similar coat and a purple hat. *Even after defeating Hook, the Sprite can still be saved and Pete Pan will come to congratulate or thanking Mickey and the pirates will still act like Hook is alive. This is'' probably'' because Mickey "lies" to Smee, tapping into his more mischevious-side. This can be somewhat the netural path rather than a fully bad path. *Before the battle Captain hook will say "Keep your hands and feet in the boat at all times" as part of his speech; this is a referance to the talking skull that appeared at the waterfall of the original which had a similar line. *Despite the fact he is not the "Real" Captain Hook, the pirates still treat him like he is. See Also *Captain Hook (Real Version) External Links *Captain Hook on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Beetleworx Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Enemies Category:Animatronics Category:Reformed villains Category:Junction Points Category:Antagonists